criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Reggie
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Reggie | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = Reggie | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = | Class = | Age = Mid-twenties | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Alfield, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard (member) | Profession = Guard | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a young man in his mid-twenties and a Crownsguard in Alfield. The Campaign 2 party met him the day after gnolls raided Alfield. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When the party first met Reggie, he had longish hair that had been heavily braided on the sides of his head and pinned in the back to form a tuft of a ponytail. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Personality Reggie remained polite and respectful even when the party treated him with disrespect. When a disagreement arose and Fjord attempted to hang the threat of a watchmaster's reprimand over his head, Reggie earnestly agreed that consulting the watchmaster would be the best solution. Biography Background The party first encountered Reggie as he was walking down the street in Alfield, a trickle of dried blood on his face, carrying washrags. Alfield had been devastated by a gnoll raid the previous night, and Reggie, like the other Crownsguard, was working to protect the town and help its people. Fjord approached the young guard and explained that his party had been hired by Watchmaster Bryce Feelid to recover the town's abducted citizens and slay the gnolls. Fjord asked for the use of a horse to aid in their mission, but Reggie denied the request since the Crownsguard supplies were reserved for official use. Despite the denial, Reggie's demeanor was still one of helpfulness, and he pointed Fjord to the On the Wind Stables. |source=Fjord putting pressure on Reggie }} Fjord questioned Reggie's concern for the people of Alfield, expressing disappointment in the guard. Reggie was taken aback, but before he could properly reply, Fjord threatened to report his behavior to Bryce. Earnest and confused, clarifying that he meant no offense, Reggie agreed that it might be best to find Bryce to help resolve the issue. Fjord cut Reggie off mid-sentence to ask his name, then shamed him. As Fjord prepared to leave, Caleb Widogast then tried to empathize with the guard and offered to pay him one silver piece for use of a horse. Mollymauk Tealeaf told Reggie that it was the best deal he could make—while casting Charm Person. Under Molly's sway, Reggie immediately left for the stables. A few minutes later, despite a lack of skill with large beasts, Reggie dragged an obstinate horse back from the stables. When he asked if the horse would suit their needs, Beauregard sarcastically criticized him with a coarse tone of voice, arms crossed: "Oh, good, I see you brought us your best, Reggie. Thanks, man." Again taken off guard by the strangers' disrespect, he struggled to start even a word in his own defense before resigning in silence and handing the reins to Molly. In the midst of his companions repeatedly denigrating Reggie, Molly replied, "You're a hero. Thank you." |source=Molly and Jester teasing Reggie }} With Reggie still under Molly's charm, Caleb handed the guard a copper piece, pretending it was the arranged price. Molly then handed Reggie a silver piece. Caleb pointed out that even a silver piece is far too low a price for a horse, but Molly replied, "You said silver, and we're bein' fair!" Reggie told the party to bring the horse back since it was on loan, prompting Molly and Jester to joke about it not coming back. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * a copper piece and a silver piece (payment for the loan of a horse ) Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Crownsguard Category:Alfield